


Hexed & Horny

by IlluminousVeneer



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Brothers, Come Sharing, Drugged Sex, Dubious Consent, Incest, Kissing, M/M, Spit As Lube, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Underwear Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 07:02:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14971637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IlluminousVeneer/pseuds/IlluminousVeneer
Summary: Bored, Klaus manages to convince a witch to help him have some fun with his brothers. Slight AU





	Hexed & Horny

 

It was seemingly a normal day in the Mikaelson compound. Hayley, Freya, and Rebekah were out shopping together with Hope along for the ride. Vincent was probably hanging around Marcel and Josh and thus left Elijah to waste some time with Klaus.

“’Lijah?! I have a way for us to pass the day!” Elijah’s ears perked when he heard his brother’s familiar beckoning call. Massaging his temples, Elijah wondered what trouble Klaus could have gotten himself into now. Moving with his enhanced speed, Elijah reached Klaus’s chambers where the door was slightly ajar.

“Brother, what is it? While there may not be any witches out for our heads, there are other pressing matters in the town.” Elijah droned onward before pushing the door open.

Lounging on the bed were his two brothers: Klaus and Kol. Klaus was laying on the bed in his tight v-neck shirt, leather jacket, and tight pants. Beside him was Kol in his dark blue boxers, panting heavily as if he was a dog in the heat. Upon closer inspection, Elijah noticed an intense stare toward him from Kol’s glassy eyes. Klaus had his arm around Kol’s shoulder as he held his younger brother close. Both brothers were staring at Elijah with smoldering eyes.

“What…is going on here?” Elijah arched an eyebrow, although he did little to hide the forming bulge in his trousers. Klaus smirked in response, reaching behind him for a small bag of pink powder. Kol seemed indifferent as he turned his head and started to press his lips in peppery kisses against Klaus’s neck.

“Let’s just say a witch owed me a favor.” Klaus cockily replied as he popped open the bag. A slight haze of pink floated from the open lips of the bag. As Elijah watched closely, Klaus dipped his finger into the powder. Scooping up some of the powder, Klaus put it under Kol’s nose. As Kol sucked in the powder, his pupils immediately widened. His breaths got deeper. His nipples became harder and the bulge in his boxers became more prominent. Palming the bag, Klaus smirked at Elijah.

“Niklaus,” Elijah loosened his tie, “am I right to presume you drugged our youngest brother for some…carnal debauchery in the middle of the day?”

“Debauchery…pleasure…all the same to us, brother.” Klaus flashed his teeth in a cheeky smile. Huffing, Elijah pretended to seem disappointed before throwing off his tie. Before he could finish taking off his suit, Klaus whispered something into Kol’s ear. In a flash Kol moved from the bed to Elijah, standing nearly naked in front of his older brother.

“Let me, brother.” Kol whispered, licking a stripe from Elijah’s neck to his jaw. Elijah tensed as he struggled to restrain himself. Kol slowly unfastened each button on Elijah’s shirt, taking his time to run his hands up and down Elijah’s toned torso. Elijah grunted and pulled Kol’s bare shoulders closer so that his clothed hard-on could grind against Kol’s barely covered erection. All he meanwhile, Klaus was enjoying the show from the bed.

“I’m going to take off your pants, brother,” Kol whispered into Elijah’s ear, “and then I’m going to slip off your briefs with my teeth. I want you to shove your cock between my slutty lips so I can taste you.” Elijah grunted again before grabbing the back of Kol’s head. Smashing their lips together, Elijah prodded Kol’s lips with his tongue. As he shoved his tongue down his brother’s throat, Elijah reveled in the feel of their tongues brushing together. He loved his brother. Their kiss broke after several moments as Kol hurriedly unbuckled Elijah’s pant and dropped them to his ankles. As Elijah threw off his shirt and pants, he was just left in his dark black designer briefs.

“Now, now, brother. It’s time for you to share.” Klaus grinned, beckoning Kol to come over. Like a toy, Kol returned back to his other brother. Klaus stared into his brother’s glazed eyes and pressed his thumb into Kol’s lips before throwing off his jacket. In a moment, Kol’s tongue was exploring every part of Klaus’s throat as Klaus ran his hands around Kol’s bare back. Kol broke away from Klaus to throw off Klaus’s obscenely tight shirt. Letting his hands run free over Klaus’s abs, Kol moved his tongue back into Klaus’s mouth. Kol could feel the bulge growing in his brother’s tight pants.

“No need to wonder about your turn, Niklaus, when we can share this moment together.” Elijah appeared on the bed in nothing but his briefs. Elijah smiled and ran his hand through Kol’s hair, pulling his head back from Klaus’s mouth so they could kiss again. Kol kissed Elijah, moving his arms so that one hand was caressing Klaus’s bulge and the other hand was caressing Elijah’s bulge.

“Kol, undress me.” Klaus commanded, using one hand to stroke his nipple and his other hand to stroke Kol’s abs. Kol broke his kiss with Elijah to move back to Klaus. Starting from Klaus’s neck, Kol started to kiss down Klaus’s chest, spending some extra time licking his brother’s nipples. As Klaus moaned, Elijah moved past Kol and placed his lips on Klaus’s as their tongues wrestled for dominance.

With his teeth, Kol pulled Klaus’s zipper down and undid the button. As Klaus moaned into Elijah’s mouth, he lifted his hips just enough so Kol could pull off his jeans in one swift move. Kol tossed the clothes into the pile of already discarded shoes, shirts, and pants. Klaus was only in his tight plaid boxers, playing with Elijah’s big bulge in his briefs.

Wanting more attention, Kol moved to where he was on top of Klaus. He started to grind his boxer-covered bulge against Klaus’s as Klaus and Elijah continued to passionately kiss.

“Fuck yes…” Klaus moaned in gasps as he and Elijah broke for air. Elijah stared at Kol’s smooth body with his well-defined pecs and hard nipples. Kol had a six-pack on his abs and broad shoulders. A light dusting of hazel colored hair trailed from his belly button to under his boxers.

Without warning, Klaus lunged in again and kissed Kol, working his way down Kol’s neck and feeling up his muscled arms. Meanwhile, Elijah found Kol’s nipples and started to lick them sloppily and desperately. Kol threw his head back as he was driven wild by his brother’s lips and tongues. Elijah’s tongue continued to trail down Kol’s six-pack before reaching his belly button. As Elijah’s breath hovered over Kol’s belly button, Kol quivered and moaned due to Klaus’s passionate kissing. Before he could register anything else, Elijah’s tongue was circling his belly button and sucking on it—making Kol buck and cry out loud.

“F-Fuck! I love you both so much!” Kol cried out load, pushing Elijah’s face toward his abdomen to feel his brother’s hot breath on his bare skin. Klaus smiled at his younger brother, ruffling his hair before locking their lips together. Their tongues danced together in a passionate melody.

Meanwhile, Elijah pulled away from Kol’s abs and stared at his two younger brothers kissing with fervor and intensity. His hand slipped inside his designer briefs as he fondled himself. He watched his two brothers start to play with each other’s bulges in their boxers. Taking his fingers out of his briefs, Elijah held the sticky fingers to Kol’s lips.

“Lick it, Koliah.” Elijah ordered. Kol hesitantly broke the kiss and opened his mouth slightly as Elijah rubbed his fingers on Kol’s lips. Kol’s tongue came out to taste the salty, clear precum from Elijah’s underwear. Klaus liked the idea and started stroking himself underneath his boxers. Placing his finger on Kol’s lips, Klaus watched as Kol licked both Elijah’s fingers and Klaus’s fingers with teasing passion.

“Come entertain me.” Elijah sat back against the headboard of the bed and pointed to his bulge. Kol kneeled on the bed and Elijah rain his hand through Kol’s hair. In a flash, Elijah pressed his hardening erection against the underside of Kol’s head. Kol smirked, pressing his lips on Elijah’s bulge.

“I’ve wanted to worship your cock for so long, brother.” Kol mentioned as he licked his lips. He started to nuzzle his face against Elijah’s treasure tail. He massaged the bulge to feel curve and groove of his brother’s cock. Looking up at Elijah’s eyes, Kol licked his drying lips. He continued to stroke Elijah’s muscular thighs, feeling the strength underneath the skin.

“My brother has such a nice cock.” Kol pursed, pressing his cheek against the thick bulge as he could feel the warmth and wetness of the designer briefs against his face. His fingers resting on the indents of Elijah’s v-cut abs, Kol rocked his face against the bulge.

“Why don’t you give it a taste then?” Elijah spoke in a low voice. Kol smiled before peeling Elijah’s underwear down to reveal his cockhead. As he started to lap at Elijah’s velvety, throbbing cock, Klaus moved over to kiss Elijah hard on the mouth. Kol continued to whirl his tongue around Elijah’s thick cock, moving his way down. Klaus and Elijah watched with immense satisfaction as Kol slobbered down the whole length, saliva coating his lips and cheeks.

Klaus finally broke the kiss with Elijah and crouched down to Kol’s level. While Kol started to deep throat Elijah’s huge cock, Klaus took one of Elijah’s balls into his mouth and started licking it with his tongue. Elijah looked down at his two sexy brothers slurping on his cock. Kol had Elijah’s cock all the way down his throat, prompting Elijah to wonder how Kol managed such a feat. Klaus was lost in joy as he lapped at his older brother’s balls.

Finally, Kol pulled off of Elijah’s cock and Klaus stopped licking Elijah’s balls. The two vampires looked at each other and smiled with love in their eyes. Klaus grabbed the back of Kol’s head to push him forward, passionately kissing him again except for this time—they could both taste Elijah on their tongues. As their tongues danced together, they soon enough found Elijah’s cock in between them. Klaus and Kol worked their tongues over Elijah’s cock and into each other’s mouths. Both of Elijah’s brothers were lost in the duty of making out with his cock between them. It was like Elijah’s cock could provide them eternal salvation.

Pulling both of his brothers up to their knees, Elijah started to kiss Kol first. After several hot seconds, Elijah moved toward Klaus. Kol moved toward his brothers as he started to kiss them so that their tongues mingled together in a threesome.

All the kissing got Kol hot enough for him to kneel down and tear Klaus’s boxers down. Elijah noticed this and shoved Klaus’s hard cock into Kol’s mouth, prompting his younger brother to give Klaus the best blow job possible. Klaus moaned and ran his hand through Kol’s hair. He was quickly silenced when Elijah shoved his tongue down his throat. As they passionately made out, Klaus reached over to pull out Kol’s dick through the slit of his boxers, jerking him off. Elijah continued to pant heavily into Klaus’s mouth, enjoying the taste of himself on Klaus’s tongue.

In an effort to be cheeky, Klaus started to jerk Kol’s cock right in front of Elijah’s face. He playfully smacked Elijah with Kol’s cock, smearing pre-cum on Elijah’s cheek. Elijah smirked, plugging his lips with Kol’s cock. Klaus started pumping his cock, pulling Elijah off of Kol’s cock so that he oscillated back-and-forth between both cocks. While they were all lost in ecstasy, Elijah pulled down Kol’s boxers to reveal his pert ass. Tracing the outline of the firm globes, Elijah’s finger soon slid into Kol’s ass.

Whimpering at the intrusion, Kol was clouded with lust and pleasure. Soon enough, Elijah had two fingers worked into Kol who started bucking his butt back and forth in an effort to get Elijah’s fingers deeper. Groaning, Kol started tugging on Elijah’s immaculate hair while Elijah blew him off. Pulling Klaus back in for a big kiss, Kol started to thrust his hips so that he impaled himself on Elijah’s fingers and fed his cock to Elijah.

Finally, Elijah pulled off of Kol’s cock and looked up at Klaus: “I think our brother is ready, Niklaus.”

Elijah positioned Kol on all fours and shoved his cock into Kol’s mouth. Kol went to work on Elijah, demonstrating every move his older brothers had taught him. Meanwhile, Klaus became entranced with Kol’s firm buns. He positioned himself behind Kol, lining his dripping cock up with the boy’s hole. Placing his hands on Kol’s hips, Klaus pressed forced, steadily pressing his cock into Kol.

Kol momentarily took his mouth off of Elijah’s cock to look back at Klaus forcing his dick in him, but Elijah grabbed Kol’s head and forced him back down to work on his cock.

Kol was impaled on both ends, having Elijah's dick shoved down his throat while Klaus rode into his tight ass. It felt great having the two biggest studs he knew plugging him from both sides. Elijah looked from one sexy brother to the next, gazing from Kol pleasuring both brothers to Klaus fucking away at Kol's ass with his eyes closed and a look of pure pleasure on his face. His muscular frame glistened with sweat that shone on his defined chest and arms. Elijah reached over and pulled Klaus in for a kiss. Their tongues mingled and explored each other's mouth as they thrust away into Kol between them.

Klaus was so horny. He continued to plunge his cock into his beautiful brother who loved getting used. Kol clenched his ass around Klaus’s invading cock with each thrust which only made Klaus fuck him with a brutal pace. Klaus rammed his dick all the way into his younger brother, going faster and faster as Kol started to push his hips back to meet him. His snug hole continued to work Klaus’s entire cock. It all became too much for Klaus and he growled, unleashing wave after wave of hot cum into Kol, collapsing on top of him so their sweaty bodies stuck to each other. Breathing heavily, Klaus’s dick was still inside Kol with his cum dribbling out. After a few moments, Klaus propped himself up off of Kol.

“You’re not done yet, Kol.” Klaus growled. As Kol broke away from Elijah’s cock, Klaus gave him another passionate kiss before pushing him onto his back on the bed. Elijah fluidly propped up Kol’s ankles up onto his shoulders as to place himself between Kol’s legs. Smiling devilishly, Elijah plunged his cock into Kol’s ass, his dick lubricated with Kol’s spit. At the same time, he leaned in to kiss his brother hard.

Kol loved the feeling of Elijah’s long cock filling him as he loved the feeling of being conquered. Elijah loved dominating his brothers, making them his bitch. Elijah ran his hand up and down Kol’s muscular torso while jamming his cock in deeper and deeper. As Kol re-adjusted to the assault, he spread his legs wider so that Elijah had more access to his hole. Elijah placed his hand over Kol’s gorgeous face, and in response, Kol started taking Elijah’s fingers into his mouth to nibble on them and suck on them. Elijah let out a passionate moan, watching his brother suck his fingers like they were his cock.

Even though Klaus had just shot a massive load up Kol, his cock was instantly rock hard. Once he was close enough, Klaus watched as Elijah’s fingers retreated. Klaus ran his fingers over Kol’s swollen lips as Kol poked out his tongue to lap at the fingers. Klaus worked his cock towards Kol’s lips, tracing the head of his cock against Kol’s lips.

Klaus watched as Kol’s cheek hollowed around the head of his cock. Kol started to suck lightly, as Elijah’s fingers slid along his thighs to pinch hard. Kol bucked hard at the sting, whining loudly and happily as he rolled his hips hard and fast to fuck himself brutally on his brother’s cock. Klaus grabbed Kol’s jawline roughly so that Kol could continue mouthing his cock. Elijah took this moment to thrust his hips forward, fucking into Kol’s body more aggressively.

Elijah hit Kol’s prostate as Kol let out a heavenly sound, collapsing forward as his mouth continued to sink down over Klaus’s cock until the head breached his throat in one smooth slide. Klaus let out several expletives, twisting his fingers in Kol’s hair.

“Come on, Niklaus, pump his throat full. Make him choke on your cum. Show him who the most powerful hybrid is.” Elijah ordered as Kol brokenly whimpered. Klaus laughed, moving his hand down Kol’s sweaty back. Klaus moved his hips forward one last inch, feeling Kol’s lips pressing wet and swollen against the hair at the base of his cock. Elijah leaned forward, his mouth grazing against Klaus’s before the hybrid lost control.

Letting out a wolf-like snarl, Klaus pulsed down Kol’s throat and Kol moaned eagerly as he swallowed down as much of it as he could. Elijah went over the edge. His thrusts got faster and more desperate, breathing hard and nibbling on Kol’s earlobe. Finally, Elijah sighed sharply as he helplessly pumped his hips and spilled inside of Kol. Jets of cum fired up into Kol’s tight hole as Kol froze, savoring the feeling of the hot cum filling him again. As the last of Elijah’s load emptied out into Kol, Klaus grunted and lost control, firing stream after stream of hot seed across Kol’s face. The site of his sexy brother giving a cum facial to Kol made Elijah growl before collapsing on the bed. Klaus and Elijah affectionately licked Klaus’s own seed off of Kol’s face, sharing it and kissing each other deeply with their tongues.

“Remember, Kol, how much we love you. Always and forever.” Klaus panted heavily as Elijah lazily started nibbling at Kol’s cock. Due to all of the earlier stimulation, Kol screamed and unleashed a huge wad of cum all over his abs. Kol couldn’t help but feel unkempt, slutty and desperate.

What would the rest of the afternoon bring?


End file.
